MIENTRAS DORMÍAS
by La chica Melocoton
Summary: En la monótona y sola vida de Rukia Kuchiki la llegada de un hombre le cambia todo eso para siempre. Adaptación IchiRuki. No es sólo un cambio de nombres. Es la película desde mi punto de vista. Todos los derechos reservados a los autores.
1. Capítulo 1

**HOLA FAMILIA ICHIRUKISTA!**

 **HOY LES TRAIGO UNA ADAPTACIÓN PERO DESDE MI PUNTO DE VISTA, NO CAMBIO NOMBRES Y NUNCA SON TAL CUAL EL LIBRO Y LA PELÍCULA, SIEMPRE HAGO MIS CAMBIOS A COMO LO VOY IMAGINANDO.**

 **ADAPTACIÓN POR: LA CHICA MELOCOTÓN.**

 **PVOS:TERCERA PERSONA.**

 **PELÍCULA: MIENTRAS DORMÍAS.**

 **TITULO ORIGINAL: WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING**

 **PROTAGONISTAS DE LA PELÍCULA ORIGINAL: SANDRA BULLOCK y BILL PULLMAN**

 **DIRECTOR: JON TURTELAUB**

 **AÑO:1995**

 ****ACLARACIONES****

 **—NI LOS PERSONAJES NI LA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

 **—TODOS LOS DERECHOS DE AUTOR AL DIRECTOR DE LA PELÍCULA Y MANGAKA DE BLEACH.**

 **AHORA SI, A LEER**

* * *

 _ **MIENTRAS DORMÍAS.**_

 _ **CAPITULO 1.**_

* * *

.

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki era una mujer de casi 30 años, tenía un pequeño departamento en las afueras de Tokio, un gato peludo, amoroso y estaba perdidamente enamorada de un hombre de cabello negro, alto, apuesto y de unos ojos verde que la hacían perder el sentido.

Cuando era una chica de 12 años su madre murió pero su padre se hizo responsable de ella, él le solía decir que su madre le enamoró cuando le regaló el mundo, y literalmente le regaló un globo terráqueo en lámpara pero para un romántico como su padre, eso era el mundo.

Él solía decirle que cuando uno hace planes la vida te da otros.

Y es lo que estaba apunto de experimentar.

—Buenos días Kuchiki.

Su jefe llego hasta su cabina para saludarle, era un hombre alto, de cabello blanco y alegres ojos, su nombre era Ulitake y era amigo de Rukia.

—Buenos días.

—Rukia, eres una empleada modelo, nunca llegas tarde, trabajas en días festivos incluso si trabajaste el día festivo pasado. Eres la empleada del mes.

—Gracias—no le parecía extraño, una solterona como ella que se dedicaba a estar todo el día viendo películas en la comodidad de su sofá no podía esperar más.

—¿Trabajarás esta Navidad?

—No —dijo a secas y la alegre cara de su jefe se descompuso.

—¿Qué? Pero contaba contigo.

—No trabajare esta Navidad y este Año Nuevo.

—Te aumentaremos el sueldo.

—Vivo sola, ahorro dinero y cuando quiera puedo dejar el trabajo.

—Te traeremos el desayuno cada día por siempre.

—No.

—Piénsalo por favor.

Se fue cuando las primeras personas entraban, oculto sus orejas con un gorro negro, hacia demasiado frío.

Como cada mañana desde el 17 de septiembre, aquel hombre subía a prisa a la estación donde Rukia trabajaba, él le daba 135 yenes y ella le daba un boleto para poder acceder al metro, Rukia siempre se impulsaba a preguntarle su nombre pero no era capaz siquiera de decirle un "Hola". Y esa era la rutina pero esta vez él le dio el dinero y dijo:

—¡Feliz Navidad!

Ella se quedo tan impresionada que ni tiempo le dio de responder, nunca había visto su sonrisa de cerca, siempre veía como era de amable con las personas mayores. Cuando estaba a punto de responder él ya cruzaba los torniquetes.

—¡Espera!—grito pero ya era demasiado tarde—Feliz Navidad, te amo, cásate conmigo. —murmuró desesperada y estampó su rostro en sus manos, era ya demasiado tarde.

Una familia conformada por los esposos, una niña y un niño le piden boletos, se los da ocultando su tristeza y con nostalgia piensa que es lo que ella quiere, una familia la cual nunca tuvo pues sólo diez años después su papá murió y desde entonces está sola en este mundo.

Llena de tristeza vuelve a ver a su príncipe azul que, a lo lejos, espera el metro cuando dos tipos muy sospechosos se le acercan, él gira con miedo y puede ver una pistola que es apuntada a su estómago, ella asustada esta apunto de salir de su cabina cuando estos le arrebatan la cartera de su abrigo beige y lo empujan a las vías.

Rukia, corre tras aquel hombre que desde hace pocos meses se enamoró, los delincuentes pasan a su lado pero ni se inmuta en detenerlos, aquellos ojos verdes la necesitan. Cuando llega al lugar donde su primer amor está en peligro puede ver que su frente sangra y está inconsciente, se tira a las vías sin pensarlo dos veces y trata de despertarle.

—¿Señor? ¿Esta bien?

Ella trata de despertarle pero es inútil, cuando trata de levantar su cuerpo y se da cuenta que pesa mucho escucha el pitido del tren que se aproxima a ellos.

"Dios, vamos a morir", piensa en sus adentros.

—Señor, despierte. ¡Un tren nos matará!

Desesperada, trata de levantarle, incluso le da una bofetada pero ni así respondió, no vio otra opción más que jalarlo con sus delgados brazos a una parte segura lejos de las vías y del tren que está dispuesto a arroyarlos.

El tren pasa de largo con un sonido ensordecedor, su corazón late rápido por el miedo y por estar cerca de él, con su cuerpo cubre el de ese hombre apuesto.

Estando tan cerca es capaz de ver sus largas y gruesas pestañas, sus labios perfectos y el exquisito aroma que emana.

Él, un poco inconsciente abre sus ojos, la ve por un instante sin entender nada.

—Hola, feliz Navidad. —musito con dulzura mientras, aquel hombre, cerraba los ojos de nuevo.

Rukia dejo su trabajo y le importó muy poco que no le pagarán el día, incluso que la corrieran en plena Navidad. Ella fue hasta el hospital para saber el paradero de su primer amor, y no exageraba. En su niñez nadie fue lo suficientemente bueno para ella, quizás era por las altas expectativas que los libros le habían dejado o también era por que le importaba más el viaje que hace años le prometio a su papá que haría. Pero ahora todo eso carecía de importancia.

Se acercó a Recursos Humanos para preguntar por él.

—Buenos días, hoy trajeron un hombre que cayó en las vías del tren.

Se dirigió a una enfermera regordeta que estaba pegada a una vieja computadora alambrica, no dejaba de teclear.

—¿Nombre? —pregunto de mala gana.

—No se —contesto un poco molesta por la falta de interés de esa mujer.

—Sin nombre no la puedo atender.

¿Era en serio? ¿Acaso habían 30 hombres más que se habían caído a las vías?

Mientras fulminaba con la mirada a esa seudo enfermera buena para nada vio como pasaba una camilla con su príncipe azul, tenía un collarín y muchas enfermeras lo empujaban con prisa.

—¡Ay, por Dios!

Trato de acercarse pero un doctor con lentes y cabello negro azulado la jalo de mala gana.

—¿Usted es familiar?

—No, pero...

—Sólo familiares pueden verle.

El doctor la empujo con delicadeza pero para Rukia era como una ofenza. Su primer amor era llevado lejos y ella se quedo ahí, de pie, donde el doctor le dejo.

—Esta mañana nos íbamos a casar.

Murmuro por lo bajo pensando que nadie la había oído pero una enfermera de cabello naranja y grandes curvas la escucho. Ella se tomó muy enserio sus palabras, ella no sabía que Rukia se planteó toda una pedida de mano la quinta vez que lo vio junto con la boda y al mes ya sabía cuántos hijos tendrían y sus nombres.

La enfermera se le acercó.

—Hola, me llamo Inoue Orihime.

La enfermera extendió su mano y Rukia la acepto.

—Te llevare con él.

—¿De verdad? Muchas gracias.

Las dos siguieron la camilla con un poco de dificultad. Subieron hasta su piso y en la habitación 686 Rukia lo pudo ver. Ella corrió para estar a su lado, esta vez, nadie de lo impidió. Al estar juntos, ella acaricio su cabello azabache, como el suyo, pero este era muy delgado y suave.

—Creo haberle dicho que sólo familiares.

El doctor que la había empujado entro furioso al verla pero la enfermera Orihime se interpuso diciendo:

—Ella es su prometida Uryuu.

Rukia, sonrojada negó con la cabeza.

—¡Oh no! Yo no...

—¡Kaien!

Una mujer de cabello rizado y castaño entro corriendo llena de lágrimas en sus ojos. Se acercó a su primer amor y le besó la mejilla, él seguía inconsciente y hermoso. Tras la mujer un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y barba entro junto a dos chiquillas del mismo tamaño, mismo rostro pero diferente cuerpo y cabello, la de cabello negro tenía más curvas, era más despreocupada en su ropa, como ella y la de cabello castaño tenía más su cuerpo, toda delgada, sin curvas pero a diferencia, ella era toda una princesa, muy bien arreglada. También entro una anciana y un hombre mayor como los primeros en entrar sólo que su cabello era de un amarillo platinado.

—¿Qué le paso?—pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño y rizado al doctor Uryuu mal humorado de lentes.

—Mi corazón —la anciana se sentó en la silla mientras las gemelas disparejas le decían que se calmara.

—¿Esta bien? —pregunto el doctor Uryuu.

—Si, sólo que no debe impresionarse, tuvo tres ataques al corazón. —contesto la gemela de cabello castaño.

—Cayo a las vías del tren. —respondió Orihime.

—¿Pero cómo? —el hombre de barba y cabello negro estaba preocupado y enojado.

—Lo asaltaron y lo empujaron a las vías. Ella lo salvo.

Un policía moreno, de cabello café y ondulado la señalo, no había visto su llegada y todos en esa habitación volvieron a verla.

—¿Quien eres tú? —pregunto la mujer que no se separaba de su primer amor.

Rukia se quedo sin palabras ante la mirada atónita de toda esa familia.

—Es la prometida —dijo Orihime llena de dulzura en su boca. Rukia estaba a punto de decir que no pero la mujer que no dejaba de llorar se extraño.

—¿Prometida?

—Kaien nunca dijo nada.

—¿No Miyako era su prometida?

—¿Por qué no dijo nada?

Rukia se había metido en un lío, tantas palabras la mareaban, estaba apunto de salir cuando el doctor Uryuu le reprendió.

—Le dije que no podía estar aquí.

—Ella es su prometida y lo salvo. Es de la familia. —el hombre de barba la eligió y la puso en un lugar que nunca creyó estar, "una familia". Todos se le acercaron y la abrazaron entre llantos, palabras de cariño y besos. Rukia jamás había sentido algo así, incluso llego a escuchar la palabra "nuestra tercer hija".

Se maldecía en su interior sin saber como se había metido en ese lío, estaba a punto de decirles que era un mal entendido pero recordó que la anciana estaba enferma del corazón, si decía que no lo era y esta mujer ya la consideraba de la familia seguro la mataba.

Cuando todos se relajaron, salieron el doctor, el policía y la enfermera, espero a que quitaran la vista de ella, salió a buscar a esa enfermera y le recrimino.

—¿Por qué dijiste que era su prometida?

—¿No lo eres?

Pregunto preocupada mientras Rukia estaba que hechaba chispas por los ojos.

—No. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Dijiste que se iban a casar.

—Fue un decir —gruño con los dientes apretados.

—Lo lamento.

Rukia, estampo su mano contra su frente fastidiada, era una idiotez tremenda. Amaba a ese hombre el cual ya sabía su nombre, quería entrar en su mundo pero no así.

Las gemelas la vieron y la llamaron para que se acercara. Ella fue casi arrastrandose y maldiciendo el no ser tan femenina cuando iba al trabajo. Rukia usaba un par de botas de acampar, unos jeans desgastados de las rodillas y un suéter negro mientras que esa familia vestía muy elegante, se notaba que eran de la alta incluso su amado, ahora "Kaien" vestía muy refinado, siempre se pregunto por que usaba el tren si bien podía comprarse un auto.

La familia le invito a desayunar, ella se negó argumentando que debía estar en su trabajo pero a toda familia le importó un carajo. La llevaron hasta un restaurante muy elegante y de nuevo se maldecía y se pregunto por que no uso el abrigo que recién en primavera se compró. Aquel abrigo blanco que le costó muy barato, ella acostumbraba a comprar las cosas de invierno en primavera y las de primavera en invierno, así eran más baratas y podía ahorrar para sí viaje.

—Bienvenida a la familia Kurosaki. Yo soy la abuela.

La anciana la recibió en su familia cuando apenas estaban sentadose.

—Mi madre tiene razón —dijo el señor de barba—. Mi nombre es Isshin Kurosaki, tu suegro, ella es mi esposa Masaki Kurosaki —señalo a la mujer de cabellos rizados que lloraba—ellas son mis hijas Karin —la chica de cabello negro saludo— y ella es Yuzu —esta vez lo hizo la chica dulce—. Y él es Kisuke Urahara, amigo íntimo de la familia —Esta vez sonrió el hombre de cabello platinado

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad.

—No te preocupes querida —dijo la abuela— ahora serás una Kurosaki.

—¿Y cómo se conocieron? —pregunto la madre de Kaien.

—Fue en la estación de metro donde él cayo.

—¿Cómo se te propuso? —pregunto la abuela

—Bueno pues. Fue en un restaurante, él sólo se agachó y me lo pidió.

En realidad, ella se imaginaba a los dos en algún viaje y que él le dedicaba un poema y le pedía ser su mujer.

—¿Qué te atrajo de mi hermano? —pregunto muy curiosa Yuzu.

—Su sonrisa —se sinceró— esa sonrisa tan amable y llena de alegría que desde que la vi supe que mi vida no sería la misma.

Las mujeres Kurosaki se miraron sonrojadas y alegres entre ellas.

Ella tampoco pudo contener su emoción.

Ella estaba siendo parte de algo enredado y peligroso.

¿Cómo le diría a la familia que todo fue un error si ella sola continuo la mentira.

...

* * *

 _ **Editado**_

...

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME, ESTOY DESDE MI CELULAR ASÍ QUE PERDÓN, HOY EN LA TARDE LO EDITO.**

 **MIL GRACIAS A LAS PERSONITAS QUE ME LEEN, A LOS QUE ME DEJEN UN COMENTARIO, A LOS QUE ME SIGAN Y ME PONGAN COMO FAVORITO.**

 **EL ICHIRUKI AÚN NO ACABA. RECIÉN COMIENZA Y CON MÁS FUERZA.**


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO 2

.

.

.

.

.

Era nochebuena y Rukia la pasaría sola, de nuevo.

Afuera se podía sentir esa calidez familiar de la que era celosa pues, siempre estuvo con su padre y nada más.

Apenas y había decorado algo, un pequeño árbol de no más de 30 centímetros brillaba en su mesa, se había cocinado un poco de espagueti, en una tienda compro pan y leche y además la vecina de arriba le dio un poco de pollo y frutas secas.

Shirayuki maulló cerca y Rukia puso su plato y el del gato en la mesa. La gata era blanca y de grandes ojos azules, era hermosa.

Estaban cenando cuando se dio cuenta que el hombre que amaba estaba en el hospital y que podría pasar la Navidad juntó a él.

Cuando término, se despidió con un beso de Shirayuki y partió para ver al hombre de sus sueños.

Al llegar el corazón casi se le salía del pecho, al fin podría quedarse unos minutos junto a ese par de ojos verdes. Entro sin mirar nada más que ese cabello negro, se acercó a su rostro y acaricio sus largas pestañas, se percató que tenía unas pequeñas pecas en la nariz y que era perfecta, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano, la puso en su mejilla y notó lo cálida que era todo era perfecto.

Se imagino a ella y ese hombre en otras circunstancias, cuando despierte será como si ella también lo hiciera del sueño más perfecto. Se recostó sobre su hombro y durmió todo era lo más bello que le haya ocurrido.

Un pequeño rayo de luz golpeaba sus ojos, Rukia se despertó lentamente mientras la alarma de sus celular también le indicaba que ya había amanecido, medio adormilada lo saco y vio la hora, eran las 05:00 am en punto, iba tarde estaba apunto de irse cuando una voz se escucho desde lo profundo de la habitación.

—¿Quién eres tú?

Rukia, asustada, se levantó de un salto de la silla, al girarse pudo ver a un hombre alto, guapo, de cabello naranja y ojos marrones.

Titubeando, respondió.

—So...soy, soy Rukia Kuchiki —hizo una reverencia.

—Ah, la prometida de Kaien.

—Si —asintió con las mejillas ardiendo, casi podía notar sus rojas mejillas.

Aquel hombre usaba una chamarra beige y unos jeans gastados como los suyos tenía un poco de patilla y apenas se notaba la salida de una barba, era bastante guapo y lo que más le sorprendió fue que, al acercarse, era idéntico a Kaien, podría ser su gemelo.

—Me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo —le tendió la mano para saludarlo— soy hermano de Kaien.

—Un placer —Rukia acepto la mano.

Ichigo la miro de arriba hacia abajo, muchas veces vio a su hermano llevar infinidad de chicas en su auto y ninguna de ellas encajaba con el tipo de chica que tenía de frente. Todas ellas eran altas y de muy buen vestir. Y esta chica era baja y de un vestir no malo, más bien demasiado despreocupado.

—¿Kaien es tu gemelo? —Rukia no lo pudo evitar, quería preguntar. Ichigo estallo en carcajadas y Rukia se sintió ofendida.

—¡No! Gracias al cielo que no, es mi hermano mayor.

—Pues son idénticos —

Molesta, Rukia se giró, salió de la habitación del hospital y se fue entre zancadas hacia el elevador.

Ichigo, corrió tras ella.

—¿Estas segura que eres su novia?

—Claro —estaba acorralada, pulsó rápidamente un botón para que el elevador llegara.

—No me lo parece.

Ella se limitó a sonreír sarcásticamente, el elevador llego y ambos entraron, Rukia quería que se fuera lo más pronto posible por alguna razón que la demás familia no hizo, él dudaba de ella. No quería que se supiera la verdad o la abuela Kurosaki moriría.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

—A mi trabajo.

—Ah, si, lo dijo mi mamá "Ella salvó a tu hermano mientras caía a las vías" Trabajas en el metro.

—¿Qué sabio?

Mientras bajaban Rukia no podía ocultar su enojo, ese tipo era desquisiante, sentía que sabía la verdad pero no sólo por la abuela, si no porque ya la había fastidiado, ella se mantuvo firme en la mentira —¿Qué se creía ese tipo?— pensó en sus adentros. Cuando llegaron a la salida y ella casi corría para tomar un taxi y el sólo caminaba rápido para ir a su paso el peli naranja dijo:

—Te llevo a tu trabajo.

—No voy a mi trabajo, iré primero a mi casa.

—Te llevo —volvió a mandar.

Rukia puso los ojos en blanco, se detuvo en la acera, Ichigo corrió hasta donde estaba su auto y Rukia aprovecho la distracción, silbo muy fuerte y un taxi ya estaba listo para llevarla, al escuchar tan tremendo silbido, el hermano de Kaien giro y pudo ver a esa pequeña mujer de ojos amatista despedirse alegre mientras subía al taxi.

—Maldita enana.

Subió a su camioneta mientras hallaba el insulto correcto para esa mujer. Siguió el taxi lo mejor que pudo mientras recordaba cada una de las novias de su hermano, todas ellas eran huecas, estúpidas y del tipo de mujer que se acostaría con cualquiera a cambio de dinero pero esa chica no parecía serlo, no usaba maquillaje, su ropa era gastada y su cabello era un desastre. No había manera de que su hermano estuviera con una chica así, apenas hace medio año que lo vio tenía una despampanante mujer llamada Miyako ¿Como término con alguien como ella? Rukia era más, algo más a su tipo, se mordió la lengua mientras lo pensaba.

Al llegar a unos edificios ella bajó y corrió todo lo que sus pequeñas piernas le permitieron, Ichigo sonrió, bueno, al parecer si era tonta, él esperaría hasta que regresara. Afuera de los edificios había un hombre alto y de cabello castaño que fumaba, decidió hacerle preguntas sobre Rukia y si lo había visto con su hermano.

Se bajó de la camioneta y se le acercó.

—Buenos días —dijo.

—Buenas —respondió el holgazán fumador.

—Soy Kurosaki Ichigo —espero a ver la reacción del hombre sobre su apellido pero todo indicaba que no estaba familiarizado— ¿Usted vive en estos edificios?

—Soy el dueño. Me llamo Keigo.

Ichigo, aliviado, supo que ese hombre respondería correctamente a todas sus dudas.

—¡Perfecto! Sabe sí vive aquí la señorita Rukia Kuchiki y...

No término la frase cuando Keigo, molesto, arrojó su cigarro al piso y miro a Ichigo de una forma desafiante, él no le tuvo temor, práctico Judo desde los cinco hasta los 22 años.

—Alejate de ella, es mi chica y futura esposa.

Y se alejó.

Ichigo se molesto y espero de nuevo en su camioneta hasta que la pequeña —ahora la aprovechada— saliera.

No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando Rukia de nuevo salía de los apartamentos. Ichigo, furioso bajó de la camioneta otra vez y le hizo frente. Rukia lo evito a toda costa.

—¿Cuantos prometidos tienes?

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano y el señor Keigo son tus prometidos ¿Cuantos más tienes?

—¿En serio? —Rukia puso los ojos en blanco en una media sonrisa— Keigo es un idiota que siempre ha querido salir conmigo, no me agrada, seguro te dijo que es dueño de los edificios y no lo es, su padre si lo es.

—Tu no eres la clase de chica con la que él saldría. Él jamás se casaría, con nadie.

Esas palabra hirieron a Rukia a, sabía cuán elegante era Kaien y su familia, seguramente tenían mucho dinero, ella no tenía nada ni a nadie.

—¿Cuál es el tipo de chicas para él? ¿Las bonitas que gastan su dinero? ¿No te has preguntado por que se quiere casar conmigo?

Hábilmente, ella se zafo de las sospechas de Ichigo pues lo puso en duda.

Para él, la enana tenía razón, múltiples veces su hermano le dijo que nunca se casaría, pero tal vez, ahora encontró una mujer que no era interesada y que podría ser la mejor mujer del mundo. Ichigo la volvió a ver y con más detenimiento, esta vez usaba unos jeans nada gastados, un lindo abrigo blanco y zapatos de suelo blancos. Se amarro su largo cabello en una coleta pero ese mechón aún se interponía en sus ojos violetas, como dos enormes flores de lavanda, ella no estaba maquillada y no lo necesitaba, era bonita, casi hermosa.

Ichigo trato de quitar ese mechón de su cabello y ella retrocedió.

—Si no te importa, voy tarde a mi trabajo.

—Sube, te llevo.

—¿Para ser interrogada?

—No —quiero ser amable esta vez.

Ella accedió pues iba tarde y no aparecía ningún taxi por ningún lado.

Rukia se anduvo con cuidado por sí preguntaba algo, no dijo nada en todo el camino pero Ichigo aún no se terminaba de creer que Kaien se prometiera con esa chica.

Al llegar Ichigo bajo antes que Rukia para abrirle la puerta pero ella ya estaba bajando.

—Eres una mujer independiente —apunto.

—Demasiado. Gracias por traerme.

—Hoy mi familia hará una cena de Navidad.

Rukia enarco las cejas dudosa, Ichigo se rasco la parte trasera de su cabello ¿Estaba nervioso? Se negó así mismo sentir nervios con esa enana feminista. Se volvió a acercar a ella y esos ojos hermosos lo estaban matando, eran hermosos. Nunca había visto a una chica con tales ojos, no sólo era el violeta, era todo, enormes, largas pestañas y parecía que ella podría ver su alma, eran unos ojos orgullosos, llenos de poder. Ichigo sintió un ligero sonrojo.

—No pudimos celebrar Navidad y queríamos que estuvieras ahí.

—Iré ¿Cuál es la dirección?

—Yo te llevo.

—¿Eres sobre protector? ó ¿Mandón? —sonrió divertida, a Ichigo le pareció aún más hermosa— Es la tercera vez que me ordenas algo.

—Una mujer muy peligrosa, eso eres, al fin y al cabo pronto serás de la familia —recordó muy a su pesar— no tiene nada de malo que tu cuñado se te lleve.

Mientras se despedían su jefe, Ukitake los vio de una forma muy atenta, Rukia no solía estar acompañada y mucho menos por hombres, ella era solitaria desde que su padre murió.

Los vio muy sonrientes, espero a que el tipo se fuera y se le acercó.

—¿Tu novio?

—¡Jefe! —grito nerviosa— No, sólo es... —busco la mejor manera de explicarle todo el embrollo— es el hermano de mi prometido.

—¿Te casarás?

—No —tomo el brazo de su jefe y se fueron a su oficina.

Ahí, con la puerta abierta le explicó todo, desde la tonta enfermera entrometida hasta el hermano desesperante que está apunto de descubrirlo todo.

—¿Qué harás cuando Ichigo despierte?

—Es Kaien —le corrigió—. No se que haré, me iré a China, Rusia, Perú. No se Ukitake, no quiero matar a la abuela y sí voy a la cena de Navidad nos encariñaremos todos y será peor.

—Te sugiero que vayas a tu cabina y te calmes, despeja tu mente en el trabajo, quizás te aclare las ideas.

—Gracias jefe.

Preocupada, Rukia salió de la oficina y a un paso de ella un hombre de cabellos platinados con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa preocupante hizo temblar a la pequeña. Ya lo había visto antes con la familia Kurosaki.

—¿Así que todo es mentira?

—¡Señor Kisuke Urahara!

—No te preocupes, no soy la clase de hombre que va con el chisme.

—¿Qué hace aquí?

Rukia camino hacia su cabina y el amigo de la familia Kurosaki le acompaño.

—Vine a decirte que te esperamos para celebrar Navidad, no pudimos por lo de Kaien, la cena será en...

—Me encontré con Ichigo, ya me lo había comentado en el hospital, dijo que pasaría a mi casa.

—Bueno, te sugiero que sigas la mentira ó la abuela podría sufrir, tiene un sensible corazón.

La risa de ese hombre no terminaba de convencerla.

—¿No está enojado?

—¿Contigo? No, eres una mujer buena, todos nos dimos cuenta de ello, sería hermoso que te casarás con Kaien, las mujeres con las que sale son muy estúpidas.

Segunda vez que a Rukia le decían que no es el tipo de chica para el hombre de sus sueños, pero, el señor Kisuke fue más específico en que era distinta a todas las demás chicas, se sintió halagada.

En casa de los Kurosaki Ichigo llego, su madre y sus hermanas estaban adornando, en cuanto llego Yuzu corrió hacia él y le abrazo.

—Buenos días hermanito. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con Kaien. Por cierto, —se dirigió a su mamá que estaba poniendo luces en las esquinas de esa enorme y lujosa casa— conocí a Rukia.

—¿La viste? Dime que la invitaste a cenar para Navidad.

—Lo hice mamá.

—Entonces Urahara fue en vano. Le pedí que fuera a su trabajo para invitarla.

—Mamá ¿Segura que es su prometida?

—Si hijo —se vieron a los ojos— ¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Ella me parece, —se sentó en el sillón mientras recordaba la sonrisa de esa pequeña gruñona— siento que es mucho para Kaien.

—¿Cómo? —reclamo Yuzu—. Ella es perfecta, es la única que apruebo para él.

—¡No se acuerdan que hace sólo medio año estaba con una mujer alta llamada Miyako.

—Bueno, tienes razón, Miyako nunca me gusto pero al parecer ellos se enamoraron en septiembre.

—¿De qué año?

—Este año —respondió Karin mientras ponía esferas al árbol que apenas cabía en la casa.

—¿Sólo tres meses y ya se casara ?

—Hijo, así es el amor, yo me enamore de tu padre en...

—Si, si. En menos de un mes. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

Karin no estaba de buen humor con ese tema, sus padres eran demasiado melosos pero también se peleaban a cada rato por las más estúpidas cosas, no eran discusiones fuertes, más bien parecían peleas para ver quien era mejor pues en cinco segundos ya estarían otra vez besandose.

Ichigo dejo las cosas en paz, no podía dejar de pensar en Rukia, él tuvo sólo salió con un par de chicas cuando era más joven no fue nada serio, ahora tenía 35 años y si no ha tenido novias no es porque no sea atractivo él se ha enfocado más en su trabajo como pediatra, siempre creyó que cuando el amor llegará sería lentamente pero conoció a Rukia, era jodido mente hermosa o al menos para él lo era.

Ella es independiente, gruñona, orgullosa y es segura de sí pues una mujer que no se maquilla y no pone mucho juicio en su vestimenta a muchos hombres como su hermano le parecen ser nada femeninas pero para Ichigo era todo lo contrario, para él eran las mujeres más femeninas pues no basan un juicio de ellas en la mente de los demás.

Eso le volvió loco de Rukia, apenas si estuvo con ella una hora y se sentía enamorado desde su cabello más largo hasta la punta de sus pies, no podía creer el enamorarse tan rápido pero había un problema en todo ello. Por una parte sentía que era una farsa el que fueran prometidos pues Kaien nunca estaría con alguien como ella y por otro lado era obvio que se enamorara de esa enana. Él lo hizo, el hijo del dueño de los edificios en donde vive también estaba enamorado al punto de fingir ser su prometido.

¿Y sí, Rukia mintió sólo por estar enamorada de su hermano?

Porque, su madre lo dijo, se conocieron en el metro, ella trabaja en el metro.

¿Y sí, sólo fingió para poder verle en el hospital?

Ichigo lo había decidido, llevaría a Rukia al departamento de su hermano y si no sabía la dirección o el piso de su apartamento ella mentía. Después de la cena la cuestionaría con las preguntas más fáciles sobre su hermano.

.

.

.

.

.

PERDONEN EL MAL EDITADO, MI COMPU SE DAÑO Y ESTOY DESDE MI CELULAR.

DECIDI SEGUIR LA HISTORIA POR LAS PERSONAS QUE AÚN NO VEN LA PELI Y HABRÁ OTRA "ADAPTACIÓN" MÁS BIEN, VOLVERÉ A TOMAR LAS BASES DE ESTA HISTORIA PARA UNA NUEVA ESPECIALMETE PARA QUIEN SE HA VISTO MIL VECES LA PELI COMO YO. ERA UN CLÁSICO EN LOS 90's ESTOY HACIENDO LA ADAPTACIÓN SIN VERME LA PELI PORQUE ME LA SE MUY BIEN Y ADEMÁS NUNCA HAGO MIS ADAPTACIONES TAL CUAL, SIEMPRE PONGO MI IMAGINACIÓN DE COMO ME HUBIERA GUSTADO QUE FUERA.

PERDON POR NO PODER AGRADECIMIENTOS ESTÁ VEZ.


End file.
